


The Archive of the Unfinished

by leewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, PWP, Psychic Derek Hale, Teen AU, basically a dumping ground, cross-dressing, old people, to be added - Freeform, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewrites/pseuds/leewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unfinished ficlets or fic ideas.<br/>[Each chapter will have a summary of what is in that chapter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One PWP I was meant to write for Zim but never got around to

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if i end up taking any of these up again and finishing them I'll post a link on the chapter having said that if YOU want to finish them or take them on or w/e im sweet with that but let me know so i can read it ok? ok
> 
> porn first because why not

“Ok but no really just hold on for a sec.” Stiles almost faceplants to the ground the second he stumbles off the bed and Derek growls, stretching out a hand to try and drag Stiles back to the bed.

“Stiles get your ass back here,” Derek is so not amused, he’s spent all fucking day thinking about Stiles’ mouth, and tongue, and fingers and cock. And he fucking wants to have sex with his boyfriend now if that isn’t too much to ask. Stiles spins around with a camera in his hands snapping a lightning fast picture of Derek before he can try to move.

Snickering Stiles scrambled back onto the bed, dropping the camera long enough to drape himself over Derek’s chest. Propping himself up he drops a surprisingly sweet peck to Derek’s nose. Then takes another picture.

Derek does not get paid enough to deal with this shit.

Derek reaches up to wrestle Stiles under him, snatching the camera out of his hands. “Stiles,” Derek said almost softly, “I have been turned on since you texted me a photo of your cock at _6 o’clock in the morning_. Now I don’t care if you want to take pictures of me or you or us together. Right now I’m going to fuck you. Any questions?”

Stiles grins and leans back, stretches out under Derek and arches his back, rolling his head back to bare his throat and _fuck_ \- He knows what the does to Derek. He bites back something that might be a whimper and presses his teeth. Blunt teeth, human teeth, against Stiles’ skin and fuck him, this boy is gonna kill him.

“Actually I do have one question.” Stiles gasps out, one hand coming up to grip onto Derek’s hair, Derek groans and runs his tongue over Stiles’ skin, savours the salty burst of sweat on his tongue. “I thought _I_ ,” and Stiles’ other hand runs down Derek’s back to press against his hole, “was gonna fuck _you_.”

Derek groans, pushes back and sucks on the skin at his mouth, “Then you’d better fucking hurry up shouldn’t you?”

Stiles smiles, long and slow and purrs, “But why? I bet I could make you cum just from this. I could, couldn’t I?” And his fingers rub firm circles over Derek’s hole and Derek aches down to the _bones_.

“Please,” he gasps, he doesn’t bother feeling embarrassed or ashamed, Stiles had told him so many times that he was beautiful. That he was perfect. That he wouldn't leave Derek just because Derek wanted something. That he wanted _Derek_. Always wanted Derek, would always want Derek.

Stiles' voice was soft, "Alright, alright." Then he breathed, "Sugarplum." into Derek's ear and Derek had to shove him off the bed. It couldn't be helped.


	2. That One where Derek wears Panties (and Stiles really likes it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek likes to wear panties. like its not only a sexual thing. he just likes wearing panties. theyre comfy. stiles is ok with that. (the way dereks ass looks while framed by panties has _nothing_ to do with it (ok maybe like 20% but still))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe

It's not the first time the pack had gone to Derek's new loft together. It's where they usually went before and after training, when they were bored or just when they felt lonely. So yeah, Derek's loft is old news now (no one even side eyes the gaping fricken hole in the wall anymore). So when on a tuesday morning the pack stumbles into Derek's loft they're not expecting what they find.

What they find, of course, is Derek standing with his back to them, slowly drinking his coffee and wearing only a pair of lacy panties.

"What are you wearing?" Boyd finally speaks up, and Stiles realises that they're all still standing at the door staring at Derek, who's staring back at them with a raised eyebrow. Like this is a totally normal thing, like Stiles' mind isn't imploding because _holy shit_ , have Derek's legs always looked so good?

Derek slowly looks down, examines the panties, they're warm brown and lacy, almost delicate. Derek frowns slightly and puts his coffee down.

”Underwear.” Derek says slowly, like he really can’t see why they’re reacting the way they are.

”They,” Jackson snorts shouldering his way past Isaac and sneering at Derek, “are not underwear. You’re wearing _panties_.”

Derek sighs, “Yes, I wear panties sometimes.” And he says it so easily, like it’s just a fact of life. The sky is blue, the grass is green and Derek Hale wears lacy panties sometimes. It only takes a moment before Jackson is howling, like legit _howling_ with laughter and Derek acts like he’s absolutely done with all of them.

”Well,” Lydia sniffs settling herself on the lounge, “at least you have _some_ fashion sense.”

~~~~~~

It takes about two weeks for everything to come to a head after that. The pack had been treating Derek differently, not overtly much. It'd just been little things like Erica giggling inappropriately and Isaac blushing every time Derek spoke to him. So it was all fine. Really.

Until Jackson that is.


	3. That One where Stiles has two X chromosomes and Derek is a fail wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically someone (i dont remember who...) asked for fem!stiles and first meetings and i was like ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow i never decided if this was a human or werewolf au. cause its funny if its a human au
> 
> but its hilarious if its a werewolf one

The first time Derek Hale meets Stiles Stilinski he walks into a door, it's not his most shining moment, and Laura laughs at him the whole way home, but he does end up getting her attention. Admittedly it's because she's asking him if he needs her to call an ambulance but still, it's a start.

Unfortunately for Derek that first meeting set the tone for all their future interactions.

In the month since that first meeting Derek has; stubbed his toe eight times, run into four doors, dropped eleven different things and burnt or cut himself no less then twenty-seven times. Laura thinks it's the funniest thing in the world and makes a point of following Derek whenever he leaves the house to make sure she, 'doesn't miss any of your truly pathetic crash-and-burn love affair.' He's nighty perdent sure her and Uncle Peter have either a bet or a running tally going on his not!relationship with Stiles.

Derek complained to his mom once and she'd consoled him then two hours later Derek saw her adding some money to the pot with a muttered, "Six months before he asks her out but she'd already figured it out."

"My family is horrible," Derek whined to his apathetic gecko Leonardo. Leonardo, named by one of his cousins after the ninja turtles, stared at him blandly then walked away. "Well you're not that great either! Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one might actually be my favourite


	4. That One where Laura like to make home videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura likes to make videos. Especially embarrassing home videos. It's kinda hard though, considering over half of her family have eyes that fuck with her lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so originally this was from an au where because of ~magic~ the S2 pack got a box of home video from the hale pack that couldve been. idk

Laura _loves_ making videos, it's an infatuation that started back in high school when she got roped into helped the drama club film a play they were doing and that was nurtured during her college years. So when her parents gifted her with a new, high-tech camera for her birthday she was not only ecstatic, she was determined to document as much of her life, and her families lives, as possible.

Of course this was make significantly harder than she'd thought it'd be due to the fact that at least 3/4 of her family were werewolves.

Laura's just making the newest video of her 'Hale Family Chronicles,' as she calls them, when she stumbles on Derek and Paige _greeting_ each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk how it was meant to end but...yeah


	5. That One where some old people are busybodies and potential road head is interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i saw this prompt on tumblr i cant find it now but it was about stiles' old neighbours seeing derek hanging around and making there own assumptions about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also teo (LadyLazarus here on AO3 and foolproofpoem on tumblr) was meant to beta this for me but that didnt happen. hahaha..... sorry teo

Susan first notices when she’s letting Max, who’s old and more than half blind now, back inside the house. She’s just run a hand over Max’s head when she notices movement out of the corner of her eye, when she looks over she can just make out the Hale boy, and he used to be so sweet before, slipping into Stiles’ bedroom.

 

For a second she wonders if she should call the Sheriff, Derek had been a sweet boy, she could still remember him piggybacking his younger sister home whenever she was too tired to walk, but he was so different now. Dangerous. Then she shook her head, Stiles was a smart boy and she highly doubted he’d let _anyone_ , least of all Derek Hale, bully him into anything he didn’t want. Still, she promised herself that she’d spread the word, discretely, for people to keep an eye on them. If it turned out that Derek _was_ pushing Stiles into anything well, Max might be old but he still had a good bite and Susan herself had a good arm when it came to swinging her walking stick.

 

\---------

 

Estelle thinks that Susan is just spouting out nonsense again when she firsts hears of it. Stiles is a good boy yes, but he’s not exactly what she’d expect someone like Derek Hale to go for. But then she see’s Derek pushing Stiles against his car and leaning into him and she wonders if she’ll need to call the Sheriff. Then Stiles reaches out and grabs Derek’s collar, pushes him back and he’s got the same fire in his eyes that she’d had when she first met her Richard and she sighs. Sadly but also fondly. And wanders away thinking about young love and unlikely couples.

 

Maybe Susan isn’t far off after all.

 

\--------

 

After that it becomes kind of a game for them. They’re old, their children grown and moved away and if this gives them some enjoyment they don’t really see a reason why they should stop.

 

\-----------

 

It’s Marcus who see’s them next. He’s on his daily walk, he hates it, would prefer to be home with his lovely Emily, still as beautiful as when they’d first met all those years ago, but his doctor told him he needs to exercise, so he walks.

 

He’s just started the last part of his trek when he sees a familiar blue jeep trundle down the road. He lifts a hand in greeting, can still remember Stiles as a wee tike toddling after his mother as she went about her business. Can remember the tears he’d shed at her funeral.

 

What he doesn’t expect to see however, is Derek Hale, mostly shirtless and flushed, pushing himself up to sit properly in the seat and Stiles, face red, lift a sheepish hand in greeting as the car goes past.

 

Marcus frowns, God knows he knows what it’s like to be so desperate for your lovers touch that you can’t wait but really there is a time and a place. Shaking his head Marcus set off for home and his wife, she’d get a kick out of the tale he knew and besides it didn't seem like so long ago that he'd been newly in love and giddy. And besides he'd put a package of condoms in the Stilinski's mailbox. An old man had to get his kicks from somewhere after all.


	6. That One where Derek's the Prettiest Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Hale Fire Derek and Peter are put on babysitting duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seems cute but actually heartbreaking bc its canon verse and it causes me actual immense pain

“…Hello?” Laura called out, kicking the door shut behind her. The Hale house was rarely quiet but especially when the twins were awake, and it wasn’t even five yet. Padding into the kitchen, she walked over to stop at her cousin Conner’s side. But when she went to speak Conner shook his head and pointed out the window, shoulders trembling.

 

When Laura looked out she had to blink several times, her mouth working uselessly before she finally managed to speak, “Why is Derek wearing a tiara…?”

 

And then Conner was on the ground, howling with laughter.

 

~~~

 

“Do I even want to know?” Laura called out, clomping down the porch stairs. Derek grinned from his position in the old tree-house, tiara perched on his head and the twins both screamed with joy sprinting for her.

 

“La-La! La-La! We’re princes!” Laura just had time to brace herself before two energy filled four-year-olds slammed into her. Laura allowed the momentum to send her to the ground before she gathered the two of them to her chest.

"Princes huh? Alright and is Derek your princess?"

The twins nodded vigourously and Laura started laughing. "Don't worry Der," she called out, "I think you're the prettiest princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically derek and peter have to babysit and the twins wanted to 'save a princess' and they decided that derek would be a princess and peter would be the 'mean scary dragon' that they have to fight
> 
> also dereks wearing a tutu as well but laura hasnt seen it yet


End file.
